The Horde
The Horde is an organization from World of Warcraft. History In World of Warcraft, the conflict is not a black and white one; both the Alliance and Horde see each-other as utterly evil (due to Demonization and acts of aggression by rogue members of both factions). Both factions are either at war with each other, engaged in a cold war against each other, or under an uneasy peace treaty that can be broken at anytime. And ultimately, each side has committed war crimes against the other. The Alliance think of the Horde as brutal barbarians who would ravage and destroy their lands due to the acts of corrupt Orcs and Undead - (in the original Warcraft mythos Orcs and Humans were bitter enemies and despite new leadership they still distrust one another due to prejudice and injustice on both sides). The Horde think the Alliance are arrogant tyrants who consider themselves superior to them whilst viewing the Horde races as sub creatures. As such the Horde worry that the Alliance would hunt them down and destroy them. The reality is that each of these perspectives have truth to them: certain members from the Alliance and Horde races have wronged each other and because of that there has been mistrust between them, often blaming all for the actions of a few. The only things that can bring peace between these two factions are mutual enemies such as the Burning Legion (who manipulated the conflicts between the Alliance and the Horde in the first place). Working Together Despite their hostilities, both sides have worked together amongst greater threats, such as The Burning Legion, The Lich King, Deathwing, and Garrosh Hellscream. Both sides have also shown signs of respect for one another and both sides have made attempts to peace. By Warlords of Draenor, the Alliance and Horde still have some tension but by now it is mostly a cold war status. However, aside from skirmishes (PVP), both sides are working together to bring down the Iron Horde. By Legion, both sides work together with the Kirin Tor, the army of the light and the newly allied Demon Hunters to stop the Legion's crusade and managed to eventually with the help of a big group of adventurers take down the corrupted core of Argus itself, eventually ending the Burning Legion for good. Horde as villains #The First War, which began with Orcs invading Azeroth, going on an unprovoked campaign of pillaging and destruction, and utterly destroying several human settlements, such as Grand Hamlet and Sunnyglade. #Hellscream was a tyrant who tried to rule Azeroth, he was a tyrant amongst the Horde and he kidnapped Pandaren cubs to force neutral Pandaren to join the Horde. In the end, both the Alliance and the Horde work together to defeat him. #Demon-corrupted Orcs destroyed many Human cities (such as during the aforementioned First War). #Orcs killed many Draenei during their bloodlust. #The Forsaken invaded Gilneas. #Many Goblins are known to be greedy when it comes to money; many would do anything when come to wealth no matter how wicked. #Some Blood Elves worked to destroy the Draenei. #Hellscream had the Sunreavers steal the Divine Bell, and because Jaina was still traumatized by the destruction of Theramore, completely destroyed Jaina's hope for peace and made her hate the Horde and caused her to purge Dalaran of the Horde influence. #Under Sylvanas Windrunner, the Horde launched unexpected attacks on Darnassus and Teldrassil, completely destroying them and killing any and all civilians who could not escape either in time. This started a new wave of warfare between the Alliance and the Horde, though it also prompted many members of the Horde to break away in disgust, dividing the Horde into two factions. Horde's respect for the Alliance #Baine and Anduin became friends and thus the Tauren protected the young prince. #Some members of the Horde were disgusted by the destrucion of Theramore. #Thrall has limited respect for the Alliance, even if his past means he can't trust them fully - he is at least willing to try and co-exist with them and doesn't hate them fully. (which is more than can be said for Garrosh or other radicals in the Horde). #During Patch 5.3 Escalation, Vol'jin accepted help from the Alliance to obtain supplies from the Kor'kron. #The Horde tried to assist the Alliance during the Wrathgate attack. #The Darkspear Trolls went to Stormwind to warn the Alliance about the plans of the Zandalari. #During Garrosh's reign, the Blood Elves considered rejoining the Alliance. When Jaina kicked the Sunreavers out of Dalaran, the Blood Elves held Garrosh just as responsible for their exile as much as they held Jaina responsible. Members Old Horde *Shadow Council **Gul'dan - Founder / Secret Warchief **Cho'gall - Chieftain of the Twilight's Hammer Clan **Kargath Bladefist - Chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan **Teron Gorefiend *Blackhand the Destroyer - Chieftain of the Blackrock Clan / Warchief (formerly, deceased) *Orgrim Doomhammer - Second-In-Command of the Blackrock Clan (formerly) / Warchief *Ner'zhul - Chieftain of the Shadowmoon Clan *Zuluhead the Whacked - Chieftain of the Dragonmaw Clan (formerly, deceased) *Nekros Skullcrusher - Second-In-Command of the Dragonmaw Clan (formerly, deceased) *Overlord Mor'ghor - Second-In-Command of the Dragonmaw Clan *Zul'jin - Chieftain of the Amani Tribe New Horde *Thrall - Founder / Warchief (formerly, abdicated) *Garrosh Hellscream - Chieftain of the Warsong Clan / Warchief (formerly, deceased) *Baine Bloodholf - High Chieftain of the Tauren *Shadowhunter Vol'jin - Leader of the Darkspear Trolls / Warchief (formerly, deceased) *Sylvanas Windrunner - Queen of the Forsaken / Warchief *Trade Prince Gallywix - Leader of the Bilgewater Cartel *Grand Apothecary Putress - Grand Apothecary of the Royal Apothecary Society *General Nazgrim *Malkorok - Chieftain of the Blackrock Clan *Warlord Zaela - Chieftain of the Dragonmaw Clan *Overlord Krom'gar Navigation Category:Grey Zone Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Rivals Category:Organizations Category:Contradictory Category:Trolls Category:Goblins Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Polluters Category:Dark Knights Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Zombies Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Imperialists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Ogres Category:Undead Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Redeemed